


Settling Accounts

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight in the alley, Spike has some things he still has to take care of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Accounts

The sound of his boots rang out on the empty warehouse floor, echoing off the walls. Spike took his time walking over to his captive, savoring the tension and visible tremor of fear that ran up his spine. He'd never expected to say it, but he really was pretty when he was scared out of his mind. "Hope you didn't think I'd forgotten you," he purred, reaching out to stroke his fingertips over one cheek.  
  
A faint whimper drifted out from behind the gag that was shoved in his mouth, and Spike tightened his grip around his chin as he attempted to shrink away. "Careful, there. Gonna have me thinkin' you don't like me, you keep tryin' to get away like that."  
  
He stilled immediately, and oh, it was gratifying to see the sudden flutter of his pulse in his throat and feel the brief shudder that ran through him. Spike smiled and patted one cheek. "That's it. Such a good boy you are," he crooned. "Gotta say, you're provin' a lot more obedient than I figured. Might even let you live, you keep this up, turn you into a right nice pet."  
  
Spike turned to retrieve a knife from the table nearby, lips curving in a satisfied smirk at the way his captive's eyes widened at the sight of the blade. He stroked it lightly down the other man's throat, watching him fight the urge to jerk back - not that the chains gave him much choice in the matter, but he'd learned early on to take whatever small show of capitulation was offered. "That's a good boy. Tell me, what d'you think you'd fetch on the demon market, hmmm? Cause I'm thinkin' ten thousand, easy."  
  
A short, terrified shake of the head made him have to pull the knife back before he slit his throat. "What's the matter, don't fancy whorin' for a bunch of filthy demons? That's how you put it once before, innit?" Spike glanced down at the knife, twisting it so the blade caught the light. "Spose I could always just slit your throat now an' call it even, whaddaya say?"  
  
He tilted his head to one side, giving his captive a considering look, then added, "Or... you could see about makin' yourself useful." Laying the knife back down, he started unbuttoning his jeans, taking a grim satisfaction in the panic that suddenly swept over stoic features. "Believe you know the drill, don'tcha? Do a good enough job an' I just might let you live, maybe even keep you for myself."  
  
One hand lazily pumped his cock while the other reached out to flick the fastenings on the gag open. The second lips parted to spit out whatever curse he'd been planning on, Spike had a hand in his hair, holding him still as he shoved his dick into his mouth. "Take it all now, like a good little bitch."  
  
It was a familiar instruction, one he'd heard from the other man's lips more than once, and just like Spike had when he was the one in that position, his captive gagged and glared up at him. Spike didn't bother to look down, just growled, "Better start suckin', an' fast, or I'll have to think of somethin' else to shove in that mouth of yours."  
  
To give him credit, he tried to obey. He closed his lips around him and sucked, but when Spike started fucking his mouth, he lost the rhythm and choked. Spike didn't give him time to recover, just pushed his hair back and stared down at him as he shoved inside until he was brushing up against the back of his mouth.  
  
"That's it," he gasped. "Such a good little cocksucker. Gonna come soon - keep it up." He fucked his mouth with brutal strokes, watching intently as tears began to stream down cheeks that were hollowing with the effort to please him. A wet gagging sound was enough to send him over the edge, and Spike shoved as far in as he could get as he came, barking, "Swallow, bitch!"  
  
Somehow, he managed to obey, spluttering and coughing all the while. Once he was done, Spike pulled back and ordered, "Clean it up," smiling as he watched his tongue dart out to lick him clean. A shove backwards let him know when it was enough, and Spike tucked his cock back in his jeans, then buttoned up and set himself back to rights before he looked down at the other man again.   
  
Fisting one hand in his prey's hair, Spike yanked him up into a full kneel and tilted his head back, slamming his mouth down on the upturned one. It was a savage, brutal kiss that spoke of domination, slavery, and pure ownership. Wrenching away to allow the other man to breathe, he rolled the bitter, alkaline taste of tears and come around in his mouth, savoring it like a fine wine.  
  
"Did I - was it -" The hoarse words were enough to make him smile and pet his hair with something that approached affection.  
  
"Better than I ever expected," he assured him.  
  
A tongue slipped out to lick parched lips. "A - and you... now that I -"  
  
Spike nodded. "Did a good job, pet. Said I'd reward you for it, didn't I?"  
  
He picked the knife up again. One quick swipe, and Riley Finn sagged against the chains, collapsing like a puppet whose strings had been cut while blood spilled down his chest. Spike cocked his head to one side, studying him as he bled out. "Always said you were gonna get what was comin' to you."  
  
Spike wiped the knife down and dropped it on the floor, metal clanging as it landed near the dead man's knee. "I'll tell Buffy you said hi," he tossed over his shoulder as he headed for the door. The satisfaction of his revenge lingered like a lover's caress as he stepped out into the warm spring sunshine and turned west, heading for Rome and his Slayer.


End file.
